Exercise and the use of exerciser equipment and assemblies are of renew interest in improving physical fitness. Forms of body exerciser equipment are illustrated, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,219,745; 1,539,214; 3,006,643 and 3,378,259, relating to stands and/or platform members.
Additionally, there is renewed interest in the marshal arts, e.g. karate, kung-fu, etc. Individual martial arts stress particular physical and mental requirements. In kung-fu, great emphasis in placed upon the use of leg kicks, and in particular, the cooperative flexability of an individuals legs to effect front leg kicks, side leg kicks, rear leg kicks, etc. Thus, greater effectiveness in the martial art of kung-fu is demonstrated by an individuals ability through flexibility to the legs at an angle approaching 180.degree.. Additionally, there are other sports where improved leg and shoulder flexibility provide for greater agility, e.g, floor excercises, track and field events, etc.